


殊途同归

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Sarah Kerrigan/Abathur
Kudos: 1





	殊途同归

“阿巴瑟，有一个特殊实验，我会给你部分数据，完成它。”

“告知全局，获得完美结果，我的本分职责。”

“你的职责就是服从我。”

“目的不明确，无法改善——”

“阿巴瑟。”  


“……基因序列已接收，很好，可以提升，感觉熟悉。”

“愤怒？不理解。”那庞大的怪物凝视着她，而凯瑞甘确信自己听到的是真真确确的困惑不解，而这更加催生了自己胸膛里涌动的怒火，以及细微的，因对疼痛的恐惧而衍生出的仇恨。

凯瑞甘当然会讨厌他，当她还在他嘴里哀嚎着融化成一滩血水和碎骨的时候，哪怕那个地下主巢中的异虫们都因为这个人类残存意识中无边的怒火和爆炸的灵能瑟瑟发抖，这个怪物可是前爪都没抖一下。

“需要介绍？虫群，进化主导，阿巴瑟——”

“我知道，”她不耐烦地打断了他，脑海里涌动的全是各种把这个怪胎碾成菌毯的计划，她的胳膊在刺痛，那个“24”的伤疤虽然被抹去，残存的痕迹仍然提醒着自己，“……你杀死过我。”

阿巴瑟动了动，凯瑞甘确信他是抬了下头，但他的视线仍然保持一种本能的尊敬压低在头部骨甲之下，那种扫描射线一样的目光让她很不舒服，而更让凯瑞甘不舒服的是为什么自己还没动手撕碎他。

“杀死？否定。修正，改造，进化，成就刀锋女王。”

“你前面的数组序列做的非常完美。”

“数组？不明白，刚接手第一组。”

“当然，因为我每次拿到结果后就摧毁抹消了你的记忆网。”

“意义？”

“那不是你现在需要知道的事，完成这一组，交给我。”

“遵命，女王。数据感觉熟悉。”

“你撕开了我的皮肤，挑出我的神经，”凯瑞甘盯着他，她知道自己现在杀死他轻而易举，“打碎我每一段骨头，吞噬我的血肉……”

阿巴瑟支起头部，他庞大的身体蠕动在深坑下的列维坦中，为了交通安全他和伊兹莎默契地划分了怪兽战舰的地盘，她总是徘徊在高处，而他潜藏在地下。就像当初在查尔的坑道中漫无目的地游荡一样，孤独的，没有目标没有秩序的混沌生活，他已经受够了，所以当刀锋女王撕碎坑道虫，站到他眼前时，他没有分毫犹豫就跟随她上了列维坦。

“我改造您，刀锋女王，前所未有的强大，”他垂下头，稍微移开坑道口的身体，露出背后蠕动的肌理中放置的各种实验体，更多翅翼的跳虫，滚滚燃烧的蟑螂，一些幽绿古怪的巨大虫卵中传来刺蛇嘶哑的哀鸣，凯瑞甘瞳孔缩了一缩，“痛苦无关紧要，痛苦不值一提——”

“但那让我的怒火不可熄灭，我现在就要宰了你！”

阿巴瑟在爆发的灵能中退缩了一下，但他用前爪支撑在坑道边没有退下去，“不明白，”他的声音即使在滚烫的灵能重压下仍旧单调干瘪，甚至是迷茫的，“不明白……疼痛……值得，摧毁，让您的身体……精细……完美，为了强大，为了活着……”

……

“……哼，”凯瑞甘嗤笑一声，“我以为以你永不餮足的野心，也有认为完美的时候？”

庞大的异虫感受到挤压身体的灵能正在逐渐退却，他慢吞吞地撑直，交握着前爪摩擦起来，“敲断骨头，咬碎肌肉，”他看到刀锋女王的瞳孔又开始变得尖细，换掉措辞，“……实验，出于主宰指令，过程，我的研究方法，简单，高效，进化快速，让虫群所向披靡，”他强调，“您的虫群。”

“我不明白，”凯瑞甘和他始终保持着距离，她不知道自己为什么忽然没了大开杀戒的理由，她就像听到吉米被捕身亡后一样，毫无克制的暴怒之后是空荡荡的茫然，“你在寻找什么，你的主人死了，你不想复仇，也不打算接手虫群，你到底想做什么？”

阿巴瑟沉默了，他低下头注视着合拢的前爪，女王的疲惫击中了他。

“答案，思考，需要时间。”

“看来，你的任务已经快要完成了。”

“不明确，任务，有何指令？”

“我是不是又撕开了你的记忆？很好，我马上就能创造我想要的生物了。”

“创造，愿意代劳。”

“再说吧，阿巴瑟，但是记住最后的时刻。过来，交出你的记忆。”

“难以理解，但是，遵命。”

“主宰，强大，”离开泽鲁斯后，阿巴瑟终于开口回答了她的问题，“脑虫，偶有进化，但主宰，独一无二，无可取代。”

他的视线探究般地黏在她身上，从无意识轻微晃动的新生骨刺利爪尖端，到弥散着幽暗灵能的瞳孔里，阿巴瑟曾经相当不喜欢这人类的眼睛，他在实验过程中看到了太多混沌的祈求，疼痛，绝望和疯狂，这些情感杂乱无序，廉价多余。阿巴瑟曾想将她连同外形彻底改造融入自己的理念而成为最完美的作品，但主宰告诉他：

“保留一点人性，”圣灵在他脑海的风暴中低语，“这缺陷也好让我的宝贝儿更强大也更容易掌控。”

阿巴瑟不理解，但他服从，自从留下了实验体的面容，他时常透过脑虫的视觉观察她因目光所及的人或事而悲伤，而狂喜，骄傲或者蛮横。人类实在是不够理想的材料，但曾经主宰闭口不提的忌惮，如今扎加拉莫名其妙的憧憬，阿巴瑟不得不继续留意着他让刀锋女王始终游离在虫群之外的那点缺陷和距离——她迷失又始终存在的人性。

“主宰，强大，被创造，”阿巴瑟搓着前爪，从所处的深坑里提起一只蠕动的幼虫，“创造者未知，女王，更强大，超越主宰可能，”他低下头，将幼虫碾碎塞进口器。

“创造者，有机体阿巴瑟。”

“让你整合的所有序列都准备好了吗？”

“所有，不明白，只有第一组。”

“啊…真不错，看来你又忘记了。不过没关系，很快……你的记忆根本无足轻重。”

“女王，感知到愉快，原因，有机体阿巴瑟？”

“闭嘴，快点给我结果。”

“遵命，女王，您的快乐，我的荣幸。”

凯瑞甘无意挖苦他故意摒弃遗漏原始异虫的功劳，从泽拉图的忧心忡忡中她当然知道了主宰的来源，她必须追逐一生的敌人，埃蒙。

“有意思，”她微微笑起来，“原来如此……我们一直注视着同一个目标。”

阿巴瑟困惑地偏了骗庞大的头部，“不理解，请求，详细说明。”

“不用了，”凯瑞甘怜悯又释怀地看着他，就像看她曾经得到过的那只幼猫崽，“那个实验……撤了吧。”

她叹了口气喃喃自语，“那本就毫无意义。”

阿巴瑟皱起口腔外侧周边的皮层，就像一个发皱的气球，“实验，顺利，”他有些不甘心，“预计结果，趋于完美，中止，不理解。”

“你要明白，”凯瑞甘起身向进化腔口走去，“你已经超越你想要较量的敌手了……接下来……”

“轮到我了。”

阿巴瑟垂下头握住前爪，幼虫纯净简洁的基因序列在他口腔的粘液里盘旋，这一向是他最满意的味道，但那个奇特实验的数据序列即使被他从头脑中扔到了血池边缘，他还是不明白他的女王眼里的轻松和沉重，他需要分散精力。

“女王，实验……”

猝不及防的，一股幽能从门口折回头，迅捷而毫不留情地袭到阿巴瑟正脸上，他感到一阵肿胀的疼痛，刀锋女王正倚着进化腔口蠕动的肌肉腔壁上斜视他，她背脊一侧锋利尖锐的爪形骨刺抬起，收拢，向外拉扯挤压。

阿巴瑟额头骨甲下的一半脸颊被拉长了一大截。

“我说停止，”她威胁道，“你还想活命的话，不要忤逆你的女王。”

阿巴瑟点点头，口器边面部肌肉被牵扯地更痛了。

“很好，”异虫的肌肉被放下，他的女主人直接撕开进化腔闭合的入口扬长而去，阿巴瑟沉默不语，实际上这里也没什么他可以（值得）交流的对象，他抬起一边手爪托了托脸颊边垂下来的松弛肌肉。

在列维坦头脑中游荡的伊兹莎听到一贯不问世事的进化腔里传来悉悉索索的响动，她个人认为那是一些不大文明的牢骚。

凯瑞甘曾在脑海中畅想着报复的快感，她的憎恨，她的恐惧，她的痛苦和泪水都将随着阿巴瑟被“他自己”亲手杀死而烟消云散。

“我？有机体阿巴瑟，女王最好的助手，完美，无需取代。”

“这个实验结果，他和你一样完美，只有细微的不同。”

“请教，不同？”

“他从来没有杀死过我。”

即使这报复已经永远不会实现。

凯瑞甘闭上眼睛，将意识放逐在嘈杂的虫群中。

[泽鲁斯]  


“原始异虫，卑劣，原质，低级，女王基因，被污染。”进化腔的科学家直接找上了伊兹莎，强烈要求终止在他看来女王简直匪夷所思的任性——她居然不采用他的精心调整而擅自听信祖尔温去吸收原始异虫野蛮又粗劣的力量，毫无道理！简直放肆！  


“你听听，”地表上扎加拉咯吱咯吱的磨牙声在脑海里让伊兹莎觉得隐约的头疼，“对女王陛下如此不敬，我们为什么不趁机杀了他？”  


“……专心茧。”  


扎加拉不作声了。  


伊兹莎转过头，从列维坦内腔上壁滑下来，阿巴瑟很生气，阿巴瑟很愤怒，他火花带闪电的搓手速度就能看出来。  


“这是女王的决定，”伊兹莎偏了偏头，“反对有意义吗？”  


阿巴瑟停下手，但背脊上“我很愤怒”的纤毛还竖着。  


“否定，”他承认，又不满起来，“有机体阿巴瑟，主宰唯一指定基因工程师，女王，不信任，拒绝莅临进化腔，无法理解。”  


“他还嘲笑我的畸体是废料！”扎加拉咆哮起来，“但女王用得很顺手！他也好意思，脸怎么这么大！”  


“否认，有机体阿巴瑟，面部测量，不到十分之一，扎加瞎。”  


“……专心，虫母。”  


扎加拉又不说话了，但伊兹莎能听到她撕开跳虫时愤怒的翅翼摩擦声。  


科学家还没走，伊兹莎很伤脑筋，协调整艘列维坦是她的责任，女王不会有心情管这些闲事，但她也真不想哪天看见扎加拉的三分之一丢在进化腔的角落里。  


“你还记得进化我的事吗？”  


阿巴瑟想表示不会记这种边角废料，但伊兹莎锋利的触手利刺明晃晃地悬停在她面无表情的脸边，科学家想了想，“记得，”搓了搓，“有机体阿曼达，基础序列拙劣，人类基因污染，改造，勉为其难，但结果，无可挑剔。”  


“……”

“疑问？”

“不是，”伊兹莎慢慢抬高身躯，她的肢体内嵌在列维坦肌理骨骼的上端，正好俯瞰贯穿在地下肌肉结构的阿巴瑟，“我储存的回忆告诉我，你接手畸形体虫卵的时候，想必知道这并非主宰的意志。”

搓手搓手。

“你把女王陛下私自的实验失败品统统揽下来，看起来对自己很有信心，”伊兹莎灰暗尖细的瞳孔注视着他，“或许是别的什么让你感兴趣了？”

“……女王，技术拙劣，但实验体，可以挑拣，升级进化。”

他不安地挪动了一下，倾听着伊兹莎脑海里连接的地面部队动静，原始异虫一波接一波汹涌而来，而他们的女王还在黑暗中悄无声息的艰难蜕变。

由毫不匹配的野蛮基因攻击自己的构造，撕碎原有的躯壳来重塑刀锋女王，这比自己曾为她精心挑选的，逐步缓和变异的病毒要更加痛苦，阿巴瑟思考着，他的女王曾经为了自己的实验大动肝火，为什么现在却无所畏惧。

“女王有她想要超越的，得到的东西，”伊兹莎通过王虫支援指挥着空投囊里的援军，“就像你想追寻的‘完美’。”

“永无完美，完美的定义总在改变，进化永无止境，可以追求，不可寻获。”

“是吗，“伊兹莎歪了歪头，”你确定你没得到过？”

“……”

“那就这样吧，”伊兹莎下了逐客令，“如果你不打算支援，请安静一点，别让扎加拉分心了。”  
阿巴瑟叹了口气。

“实体伊兹莎，告知虫母，”他慢吞吞地溜下腔道，“任务结束，可前往进化腔，升级个体。”

伊兹莎把身躯探出了列维坦肌理上的裂口，“你又愿意了？”

“自愿，”阿巴瑟点点头，“女王的意愿。”


End file.
